


Dealing With Love and Undead Things

by DocSawbones



Category: Evil Dead (Movies), Re-Animator (Movies)
Genre: Because we all know that both of them are himbos, Cats (That stay alive), Dan and Ash: Dead Girlfriend Solidarity, Herbert is a jealous ex, Herbert is still a catty bitch, Hurt/Comfort, I'll add more tags later, I'm alone in the Dan/Ash club so I'm king of content, M/M, Nightmares, Sharing Clothes, Slow Burn, idiots to lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-01-31 19:17:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18597730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DocSawbones/pseuds/DocSawbones
Summary: All that was said was that he’d go back to his right time. No one ever said anything about him going back to his right place. Or about how love can be found through mishaps.Takes place after both Bride of Re-Animator and Army of Darkness. Dan doesn't live with Herbert anymore, but they still work together. Continuity doesn't exist, don't ask specifically how Ash got to Massachusetts.





	1. Does This Count as Meet Cute?

All that was said was that he’d go back to his right time. No one ever said anything about him going back to his right place.

So, when Ashley J. Williams wakes up, on the ground and in someone’s backyard, he’s a little bit startled. This is definitely not Michigan, that’s what he knows for sure. Standing up, he notices the house nearby, it’s simple and small, painted a lovely pale yellow color. Most of the lights are off, as it’s clearly night time in this place that’s not Michigan. Clearing the last bits of sleep from both his vision and his mind, Ash has the mind to take inventory of what he has with him. 

His metal hand is still with him, and still in working order, which is good. Looking around him, he soon finds the chainsaw and his boomstick on the ground nearby where he was laying. On his person, he checks off his clothes, more shotgun ammo, and most important of all, Linda’s necklace. It glints in the moonlight, when Ash holds it delicately in his palm. Oh, Linda… He remembers what he had to do to her, back at the cabin. Shuddering slightly, due to the memories and the chill of the night time, he hears something open, and the rustle of footsteps in the grass. He grabs the shotgun, prepared for what potential danger there is out here.

“Don’t shoot, please. I’m not here for any trouble.” Says a man’s voice. Ash looks to where it came from, the house. A light next to what’s possibly a back entrance is on, and there’s a person standing a few feet away from him. The clouds are covering what little bit of the moonlight is trying to shine down onto the two of them, obscuring any chance of seeing the man’s features. The man’s hands are up, to show that he isn’t a threat, to show he’s surrendering to Ash’s mercy. “Sir, are you alright? Do you know how you got here?” The man asks again. His voice, much to Ash’s surprise, is calm, almost comforting. His arm holding the boomstick lowers slightly, grip loosening. 

Then he remembers. Deadites are tricky bastards. Ash’s arm stays low, but he readjusts his grip so he’s prepared in case there’s an attack. “Why do you want to know?”

“I just want to help, you look confused.” Carefully and slowly, the man steps closer to him. As he gets closer, his features come into view, as well as the fact the clouds start to clear to up. He’s a decently tall man, just a little shorter than himself, wearing a t-shirt and pajama pants. His hair is dark, parted to the left, and reaching the nape of his neck. It’s too dark for Ash to be able to tell what color his eyes are, but his face is a mask of concern. “I saw you from my window inside, are you alright? Are you lost?” He explains and asks, voice showing the same concern.

“Where the hell am I?” Ash asks the man, “And who the hell are you?”

“Alright, so he is lost…” He mumbles under his breath, unfortunately still loud enough so Ash can hear. “You’re in Arkham, Massachusetts. I’m Dan Cain, and you’re currently standing in my backyard.”

Ah, fuck. That’s nowhere near Michigan. Ash silently damns the old fuck who made him the potion in the first place, not realizing it’s partially his own fault for not saying the words properly. He’s still wary, but just as a way of being polite, Ash holds out his metal hand for Dan to shake, “Ash Williams.” 

Dan shakes his hand, seemingly not bothered by it at all, “Well, it’s nice to meet you, but do you need somewhere to stay? I have an empty guest room, if you’d like.” What a generous offer, and if only Ash could accept it wholeheartedly without worry. Licking his bottom lip, he weighs his options. He could decline, and try to find a hotel to stay at, but that costs money. He could also accept, but what if this is another sick trick by a Deadite to lull him into a false sense of security? Ash could also shoot him now, but it’ll potentially attract police activity, and the murder of a hopefully innocent person isn’t Ash’s style, really.

“Sure.” He finally decides. If the guy turns out to be a Deadite, Ash thinks to himself, then he can just blow the fucker up and scatter the pieces. Reaching for his chainsaw, he sees Dan’s face shift from concern to controlled terror. No action is taken, however, and the two head inside.

 

The inside of Dan’s house is just as simple and pleasant as the outside. The back door brings the pair into the kitchen, which is painted a pale blue, seemingly like the rest of the house. “You can… uh… leave your things by the door.” Dan gestures to the chainsaw and the boomstick, voice hinting at his fear. Ash considers his options again, and considers the fearful look on Dan’s face. Gently, so he doesn’t break his belongings or anything of Dan’s, he sets them down onto the floor next to the door. There’s a gentle sigh of relief from the other man, and he heads further into the kitchen, “Do you want coffee? Tea? I don’t want to be a bad host.”

“Water’s fine, thanks.” He says to Dan, pulling off his chestplate and cape as well, leaving them with the weapons. Dan nods, then gets them both glasses of water, walking into a separate room and turning on the light. The other room is a dining room, with a medium sized wooden table in the center. There are four chairs, which is odd for someone who seems to live alone. Dan pulls out a chair for Ash, handing him the water cup, before sitting down across from him.

“So… what’re you doing in Arkham?” He asks, a feeble attempt at small talk.

“Oh, you know,” Ash lies, “visiting… family. Yeah, I’m visiting my sister.” Of course, he’s not visiting his sister, since she’s dead and in a totally different state from here. Dan nods, apparently believing the stupid lie Ash told him. Good for Ash, it’d be a lot better to avoid the truth of what happened and explaining it. 

 

It’s eerily quiet, as the two men sit and sip their water, waiting for the other to start talking. That is, until Dan asks,

“Are you okay? You have some nasty cuts on your face.” Before Ash can protest, Dan’s getting up and saying, “Just wait there, I have a first aid kit in the closet.” When he comes back, he’s holding a red box in his hands, already setting it down and opening it up. There’s surprising efficiency in his actions as he digs through it, pulling out hydrogen peroxide and bandages. 

“I’m fine, really, you don’t have to worry-” Ash starts, trying to keep distance between himself and the stranger known as Dan.

“But those could get infected, and they don’t look like they’ve been properly treated before.” He states, wetting a cotton ball with peroxide, “How did you even get these?”

Oh goddamnit, Dan, quit asking so many questions. “Uh… car crash.” Ash half-lies, since it’s not entirely wrong that that’s the origin of the cuts. This doesn’t seem to make Dan any happier, and instead makes him look even more worried than before. Carefully, he dabs the cotton ball over his cuts, clearly focused despite his facial expression. It’s hard for Ash to tell why, but it’s nice to have Dan do this. His hands are warm, he seems genuine, and while he is pushy, it sounds like he cares.

“Did it just happen? Are you in shock at all?” He asks, looking Ash in the eyes. Now he can see that they’re a rich brown color, full of anxiety and sadness. 

“I’m fine, trust me. I’m a tough bastard.” Ash makes an attempt to soothe Dan’s worry, telling himself it’s for the sake of getting things over with. As it’s known, it’s better to keep people at a distance, so there’s no possibility of closeness; and no danger of emotional damage if they die. Definitely not because this gentle and kind man is actually quite handsome. Why would it be for that reason?

“Tough bastard or not, Ash, you’re hurt,” Dan then mumbles under his breath, “thank god I’m a doctor…” That’s an interesting bit of information, and it gives Ash insight into why Dan is so concerned with his well being. He continues with the cuts on Ash’s face, covering the ones he can with bandages gently, warm hands smoothing across his cheeks.

“I’ve dealt with a whole lot worse.” He grumbles slightly, crossing his arms. At this point, Dan looks at Ash’s metal hand again. He could just assume it’s a glove, Ash thinks, hoping that it’s true. Of course, his hopes aren’t true, as that’s how life is for him.

“I’m sorry, but uh, what happened to your-”

“Had to get rid of it, too many problems.” Ash cuts him off, not wanting to get into it. Naturally, Dan assumes the same concerned facial expression, as if he couldn’t ever feel content and happy with things. The concern makes Ash hurt a little bit inside, both out of guilt and out of what could happen to this poor man now that he’s here. But, Ash reasons to himself, if he doesn’t tell Dan about everything that happened and then he leaves soon, Dan can stay safe and oblivious. Hopefully.

Out of nowhere, Ash feels something rub up against his leg. Looking down, he sees a very small siamese cat. It looks up at him and meows, a ragged little sound. The cat only has its right eye, and three whole legs. He leans down to scratch its ears, and hears Dan say, “Well hello there, Lady Luck. Where have you been hiding?” She meows again, hopping up onto Ash’s lap, where Dan picks her up by her armpits. He gives her a kiss on her forehead, tucking her into a position where she’s held like a baby in his arms.

 

Later, after Dan showed Ash to the guest bedroom and gave him some pajamas to borrow, they bid each other good night. Looking down at the clothes given to him, it’s just a simple pair of sleep pants and a college sweatshirt, Miskatonic University to be specific. He changes quickly, in an attempt to ignore what’s possibly the smell of Dan. Thankfully they’re similar in size and build, the clothes fitting near perfectly. Slipping into the rarely used bed, Ash hopes for a lack of nightmares tonight.


	2. It's Kind of Boring When Your Roommate is A Doctor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash stays home and Dan goes to work. Lady Luck picks her person
> 
> There's a reference to my favorite book in here, Code Junkie.

Ash felt like he had slept for at least a whole day when he woke up. There was light coming through the window, clear and bright. It’s quiet in the house, almost too quiet. Sitting in the silence, watching the dust twirl and float in the sunbeams, Ash realizes something. He didn’t have any nightmares last night, and thank god for that. At last, he leaves the comfort and warmth of the bed, still in his borrowed pajamas. On the coffee table, in the living room, was a note from Dan. It reads:

Ash,

I had to go to work, but I’ll be home at 10 PM. You’re free to stay until you’re able to leave, but please don’t trash the house. If you want, you can use the laundry room to wash your clothes, but please stay out of the study. Thanks.

-Dan

Ash checks the clock, and it’s only noon. He expects the day to be boring, because he’s alone in a stranger’s house. Of course, he isn’t entirely wrong. It creeps by slowly, as he washes his only bits of clothing he brought with him, changes right back into them, and makes himself something to eat; he makes sure to clean the dishes and silverware he uses afterwards.

 

He doesn’t remember exactly when he had fallen asleep on the couch, but Ash sure is waking up from that unexpected nap. Still half asleep, he’s confused by the pressure on his chest, warm and vibrating. Reaching up, he nudges it with his organic hand, and the source of the pressure makes a noise, a rumbly chirp, in response. That’s when Ash realizes that Dan’s cat is asleep on him. Her fur is soft to the touch, and her eye is squeezed shut in peaceful bliss. He looks at the collar clipped around her neck, it’s orange and patterned with black bats, and she has a tag. Adjusting the collar, he takes a look at the tag, which reads on the front:

LADY LUCK, MISTRESS OF CHIN SCRITCHES

And on the back of it, it reads:

IF LOST, RETURN TO DANIEL CAIN

787 DEPTFORD STREET, ARKHAM, MA

This not only gives more insight to where the hell Ash is, but also to the cat’s full name. Extravagant and adorable, but he wouldn’t ever say that to Dan’s face. That would be embarrassing. Sitting up, Lady Luck meows in protest, removing herself from Ash’s chest. It’s darker outside, and the clock only says that it’s 8:30 PM. Goddamn it, Dan isn’t going to be home for another hour and a half. He gets up to make himself something to eat again, and Lady Luck follows. She rubs herself against his legs, twisting in and out between them, almost making Ash trip. As he starts to make himself a simple meal, she hops up onto the counter, and right onto his shoulders. Thankfully Lady Luck is a small cat, but her claws dig into his shoulders, making him wince in pain. She continues to love on Ash, licking his hair, purring as loud as a motor boat into his ears, and drooling slightly.

 

This affection continued throughout the hour and a half, and didn’t stop when Dan got home. “Oh, you’re still here.” He says, blunt, confused, and stating the obvious.

“Do you want me to leave?” Ash asks him, looking over his appearance. It’s obvious that Dan is tired, his shoulders are somewhat slumped down and forward. Hair that was neatly combed is now disheveled, his voice is slightly hoarse. Dan’s eyes give him away, he had been crying sometime earlier, and they still hold sadness.

“No no, it’s fine, just a little…” He searches for the right word, “Odd?”

Ash nods, understanding the situation. It’s not every day that a man wakes up in your backyard, lies about how he got there, and stays in your house the entire day. Lady Luck meows again, still rubbing herself against his legs.

“Lucky seems to like you, Ash.” Dan comments, smiling down at his cat and stepping into the house.

“Yep, she really does. She hasn’t left me alone since noon.” His host continues on inside, and he closes the door behind him. Dan makes a beeline for his room, in order to change out of his work clothes. When he returns back, it’s the same pair of pajama pants and a bright red sweater.

 

There wasn’t much time between Dan getting home and the two of them going to bed. Ash had asked him how his day had been, in order to be polite, and Dan responded with the typical, “Fine.” that is unfortunately common for most people. But now, laying in bed, he thinks about Dan and what might become of him. He was far too kind of a man to succumb to the fate of Ash’s other loved ones. Is it too early to consider him a loved one? Probably, but it doesn’t matter to Ash at the moment, with sleep tugging at his mind and his eyes. Dan is, as far as he’s aware, blissfully ignorant to his gored friend and tear stained face ridden past. Of course, Ash is also blissfully ignorant to Dan’s own past of sorrow and bloodied loved ones. As he slips into sleep, his last thought is to tell Dan the truth of how he got here.


	3. Two Bros, Chilling in the Same Bed, After a Nightmare Cus They're Not Gay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan has to work "overtime" and Ash doesn't like it.
> 
> Also, the inevitable happens, and things get a little interesting.

When he had the chance, Ash did in fact explain the truth of how he got to Arkham. Well, the half truth. He left in the fact that he did actually get in a car accident, since that was basically true, but kept out the part about a demonic entity chasing him. Trying to think up more excuses, he went with the classic, “I don’t really know what happened leading up to the crash” excuse, and thank god Dan took it. Either he was incredibly oblivious or Ash was a good liar, maybe a decent combination of both of them. Thankfully Dan was a generous host as well, offering Ash the guest room, saying something about needing a better roommate than his last.

Immediately after saying that, the phone rings. Dan gets up to answer it, and Ash can hear bits of the conversation he’s having, “Hello? Oh, it’s you,” he doesn’t sound happy about this person calling him, “No, no, just… having a visitor over. No, it’s not  _ that _ kind of visitor.” again, he sounds annoyed with the caller, “Right now? You can’t be serious, West. Fine, but if this goes wrong, I’m blaming you.” When he returns back to Ash, he apologizes, “Sorry about that, I have another… patient to take care of.”

“Is it bad?” He asks, just a little concerned about the last thing Dan said to the stranger on the phone.

“Really bad. I’ll be home later, alright?” It’s sweet, how he tries to reassure Ash. Patting him on the shoulder, Dan grabs his car keys and leaves the front door, looking quite anxious. 

 

Soon enough, Ash and Dan fall into a pattern of sorts. They get up at roughly the same time, Dan goes to work, Ash finds odd jobs or people to help out around the neighborhood. When Dan gets back, they talk and watch TV and have dinner, but sometimes Dan has to leave early again. Same thing as always, a patient that needs extra care or something like that. It’s odd to Ash how much Dan has to leave, and he finds himself missing him whenever he’s gone. Being him, he doesn’t think much of this. Nothing weird about missing your roommate when he’s busy doing something. Nothing at all. Naturally, Lady Luck keeps Ash company, either by curling up in his lap or rubbing herself all over him. He appreciates the little cat’s attention, idly petting her while he waits for Dan. 

There’s no telling what Dan does when he’s gone, and why he leaves so late at night. Hospitals are busy, yes, but do they really have to call him back almost every night? Ash doesn’t really like it when Dan’s gone. He’s been lonely for quite some time, even if he had the people back in Medieval times, it was hard to talk to them due to the fact they didn’t have the same knowledge as Ash. Dan is good, at least in his opinion. He’s smart, nice to talk to, a kind hearted man, and he’s handsome, at least from an aesthetic standpoint. Totally just from an aesthetic standpoint. Again, Ash thinks that there’s nothing weird about admiring how your roommate looks, or wondering how a man like him doesn’t at least have a girlfriend. 

 

Tonight, Dan hadn’t come home until Ash had gone to bed. At last, what he had feared since the very first night comes true. He’s writhing in his bed, crying, very clearly having a nightmare. This time, in his hellish dreamscape, everyone he’s ever loved, past and present, have been possessed by Deadites. They cackle and claw at his flesh, slicing through it like butter, taunting him all the way through the dream’s horrific torture. It feels as if it’s going on forever, as if the meat can be shredded from his bones infinitely. Until a warm pressure is on Ash’s arm, freeing him from his torment. When he opens his eyes, the lights are on and he’s safe in his room. Dan is standing over him, face drawn in the familiar worried expression he holds often. Ash stops writhing, tears still sliding down his face and onto the Miskatonic sweater he now owns. Slowly, carefully, Dan sits on the bed next to him, not saying a word. 

They sit in silence for a bit, as Ash’s panic and fear give way into a sense of safety and calm. When Dan tries to get up, still in his work clothing, Ash makes a noise of protest. He doesn’t want to be alone, not after what he saw. He’s reassured that Dan will come back, which soothes him. Another warm body in his bed is what he needs, a reminder that the only person he has is still alive and healthy. Of course, Dan comes back, in his own pajamas. Joining Ash on the bed, there are still no verbal exchanges between the two. They end up falling peacefully asleep with the lights on, sleeping until the morning. For this night, they are free from nightmares.


	4. Eerie Houses Often Hold Demons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan and Ash take a little trip to a friend's house, in order to help out. Unfortunately, things go awry.

Without even discussing it, they fell into another pattern. It started off slowly, just every once in a while, if Ash couldn’t recover from a nightmare easily. Then it progressed further, when the nightmares became more frequent, until he just eventually moved into the same room as Dan. It never matters, really, they do often share clothing as well. Mostly for convenience, it’s not like Ash was able to bring any clothing with him, and these two aren’t entirely focused on going shopping for clothes. But of course, the two men ended up sleeping in the same bed together, spending quite a bit of time together, and easing further into the comfort of each other’s company. You know, like most men do. 

But for now, they aren’t in Dan’s room, or their shared home at all. Dan’s friend had asked Dan specifically to clean up the lab, but Ash tagged along as well. He’s out of his house, saying something about getting more specimens. It’s eerie how this stranger, at least to Ash, lives in an old mortuary home. It looms high above a cemetery, which already makes him somewhat queasy. The last time that he was in a cemetery, he got the shit kicked out of him by skeletons. Dan looks anxious, jaw clenched and eyes strictly focused on what’s in front of him. Pulling into the driveway, Ash half expects lighting to strike nearby, and ominous organ to make a tune reminiscent of a cheesy horror movie. These things obviously don’t happen, and the two men walk up to the front door.

Inside, the house is somewhat dusty, and incredibly aged. The couch is faded, and has a suspicious red stain on one of the cushions. Floorboards creak with every step they take, farther into this strange house. Dan, while still anxious, knows where to go. He opens a door, labeled by an “EMBALMING ROOM” sign on the doorframe. The stairs, like the floorboards, creak as Dan and Ash walk down into the chilly basement. It’s even more eerie down here, more so than the outside of the house, at least in Ash’s opinion. Dan moves ahead to open the door in the small room holding the stairs, which leads into some kind of laboratory that’s in a state of disarray.

“What the hell?” Ash finally asks, “What does he even do down here?”

Dan shoots him a nervous and guilty look, then says, “Uh… he’s an at home doctor.” It’s painfully obvious, even to someone as oblivious and borderline stupid as Ash, that Dan is lying. Immediately, he gets to work, putting styrofoam boxes in various freezers and wiping down the counters.

“You really know what you’re doing, huh?” Ash raises an eyebrow as he asks this, watching Dan clean up the laboratory. 

“Yeah, I used to live here after all.” Dan says, laughing a little. What a lovely sound. It’s odd to Ash that a man as wonderful and handsome as Dan would live in a place that’s so creepy and cold. Oh well, at least he has his own home now. Or really, they have their home. He doesn’t think too much about it.

The two keep smiling at each other, enjoying each other’s presence, at least for a little while. This doesn’t last when there’s a thumping noise from one of the particularly larger freezers, causing the men to look over at it. The thumping continues, growing louder and more forceful, until the freezer finally breaks open. From within the container, a corpse rises again, back on its feet like beforehand. Its face is twisted in a hideous grin, eyes white as pearls, and unfortunately it has the typical morgue attire, which is to say nothing at all. A Deadite stands before Ash and Dan, horrific in its stature and existence. “You can never hide from us Ashley! We’ll hunt you down, to the ends of the Earth!” The Deadite’s voice is shrill, almost shrieking at Ash. 

Dan is frozen in place, stupefied by the demon’s presence. Ash, on the other hand, is immediately running to find a weapon. Thankfully there’s a machete hung up on the wall, which will have to do for now, since he didn’t bring the chainsaw or the shotgun. Another stupid mistake on Ash’s part, but the important thing at the moment is getting rid of the Deadite. He charges back at it, machete in hand, ready to tear the bastard apart. It sees him charging, and waits, up until he’s within reach. It slips off to the side, cackling even more than before. Lunging at him, it makes an attempt to claw at his face. Good thing Ash has his survival instincts hardwired into him, and he drives the knife into its neck, blood gushing out of it unnaturally. He hears Dan swearing from his place in the basement, but he can’t help himself. He continues slicing and hacking at the demon, blood drenching the Deadite, himself, and the knife. Its body and head tumble to the floor separately, Ash immediately gets to work, hacking the other limbs off the Deadite. When he stands back up, he looks over at Dan.

“What,” Dan starts, voice low, “the hell was that?”


	5. Sharing Backstories With A Bro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan and Ash talk about their pasts. Ash contemplates his feelings and is generally a huge idiot.

After they cleaned up the carnage in the basement, they drove home in silence. There was clearly a question hanging in the air, unanswered until the two got home. Entering the house, Ash makes a beeline for their bedroom, changing his bloodied clothes and putting them into the washing machine. Dan stands in the living room, clear disappointment on his face, arms crossed. Obviously he wants an explanation for what happened earlier, confused and scared by the Deadite’s sudden appearance. “So,” Ash begins, walking into the living room, “I’m guessing you’re wondering what the hell was that.”

“Yeah, I am.” Dan’s tone is edging on anger, but it’s still laced with fear. He’s unsure why, but Ash feels bad when he hears Dan speak like this. It isn’t often, and rarely directed at him, but when it is, it hurts him a little.

“Well, you’re gonna want to sit down, it’s a long story.” Ash sits on the couch, and watches Dan do so as well. He’s sitting farther away, distancing himself from Ash; another thing that hurts him in an inexplicable way. Then, Ash begins his tragic tale, “It all started when my friends and I went to a cabin for the weekend…” 

 

Once he’s done telling Dan everything, all the way up to waking up in his backyard, Ash lets Dan process it all. Naturally, he doesn’t expect his considerably handsome roommate to believe him. Why would he? It seems like it’s nonsense, even if Dan saw an actual Deadite in front of him just an hour or so ago. Ash watches his face, in order to gauge Dan’s reaction to his story. At first he’s confused; eyebrows furrowed, lovely, dark eyes flicking from place to place. Then he seems to relax, just for a moment. After that, he looks anxious again. Ash can feel his own face change to show his worry. Dan then says, “Well, if you told me yours, I get to tell you mine.” Naturally, Ash is confused. Why does Dan need to tell him something? He seems normal, perfectly normal. A light in the dark, confusing world.

But then he begins, “My story starts during my third year of med school, at Miskatonic. I needed a roommate, and uh… someone moved in.” He wrings his hands, fidgeting and avoiding eye contact with Ash. “He started these experiments, making a serum that can revive people and animals from brain death. My cat was the first, but then we kept working together, bringing back more and more people.” Dan takes a shaky breath, as if to stave off any possible tears. “But things went wrong… the serum got into the wrong hands, and everything went to shit. I lost my girlfriend, and I thought I lost him,” He laughs softly, devoid of any true humor, “but he never seems to die.” Ash takes some time to process all of this, feeling empathetic towards Dan’s experience with his girlfriend. 

It seems like he’s done, but Dan starts again, “We volunteered in Peru, partially for a good cause, partially to further our research. After that, we moved to the house, the one next to the cemetery. He and I, we kind of got… together, in a way. It wasn’t anything special, just a way to distract ourselves. At least for a little while.” That’s different, Ash raises an eyebrow, interested by the way Dan worded that. “He started talking to me about how we can create life, with body parts, dead tissue. And… then we did that. We made a woman, with the heart of… the heart of my dead girlfriend.” Dan is starting to cry by now, tears running down his face and getting caught in long, dark eyelashes. 

Ash scoots closer to him, hoping his presence will comfort Dan. It seems to work, as he immediately latches onto Ash, hugging him close. Of course, he holds Dan back. He’s so warm, face buried into Ash’s neck, tears wetting the collar of his shirt. “It’s alright, you’re alright…” Ash mumbles, slowly reaching up to pet Dan’s hair. It’s soft, and he thankfully doesn’t react adversely to his actions. They stay like this, until he stops crying. When he’s finished, he pulls away from Ash, looking at him directly. They stare at each other for a moment or two, but Ash feels his face heat up, so he looks away. Coughing a little, he says, “I’m gettin’ pretty tired, so I’m gonna head off.”

“Oh… oh yeah! Yeah, alright.” Dan’s face also flushes, a lovely pink color. Ash nods, getting up and retreating to his room. As soon as he’s there, he’s laying on his bed, hiding his face in the pillow. Why is he feeling like this? What is it about Dan that makes him feel this way? Feelings are complicated, especially when everyone Ash has ever loved has died horrifically in front of him. He’s certain that he’s straight, he’s only ever been with and felt this way because of women before. Linda had been his girlfriend since high school, and meant so much to him, but Sheila was just for the short period of time in the 1300s. 

Dan, on the other hand, is an interesting situation. Ever since he had woken up in the backyard a few weeks ago, Dan has been kind to him, hasn’t ever judged him. He certainly didn’t judge Ash when he was explaining how tragic and messed up his life story was. It was also interesting how he has a similarly tragic and messed up life story as well. Hell, they both had dead things not being dead anymore! But then again, maybe this isn’t love. Maybe it’s just companionship. Really close companionship. Even if it _wasn't_ just really close companionship, it's not as if Dan feels the same way. Ash is... something. He's something, but it's a something that Dan wouldn't want.


	6. Stars Are Pretty, But Your Eyes Are Prettier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash deals with his feelings. Dan has something to show Ash.
> 
> Good chunk of this was based on "I'll Never Be Lonely Again" by Ludo.

He’s sitting, back on the couch again. Dan’s staring at him, and Ash is staring back. Dan has been crying again, eyes still red and face still wet. Ash feels his hands rub his roommate’s back gently. Comfort is key in these situations, especially since Dan has the unfortunate tendency to get attached to patients, crying when something goes wrong with them. Tonight, he’d lost another patient. Admittedly, he’s gotten better about it, but he can’t help it sometimes. Ash keeps him close, so very close. As if they knew what was coming, what was expected, what was inevitable, the two of them lean in slowly, lips parted--

Ash wakes up from his dream, face feeling significantly flushed. It’s been the third time this week that he’s had a dream like this. Unsure of why this keeps on happening, he decides to ask Dan, in the most inconspicuous way possible. Nudging his bedmate awake, he asks, “Dan?”

There’s a grunt from Dan, signalling his arrival into the conscious world. He sits up a little, rubbing his eyes. “What?”

“Do you think dreams have meaning?” He scratches the back of his head, looking over at the sleepier man.

“Depends, what do you mean by that?”

“Say if I was to, I don’t know, dream about being with someone I love, but don’t have, do you think that has meaning?” Ash asks carefully, hoping Dan doesn’t catch on.

“Well, I think it means you want to be with them.” Fuck. That’s not good for Ash’s case. He doesn’t seem to be catching on to what he asked, and what he was dreaming about. “Why do you ask?” Dan looks confused and concerned.

“Just curious.” Is Ash’s response, and he gets out of bed to get dressed and ready for the day.

 

It keeps on happening. He can’t stop thinking about Dan, and he can’t stop looking at him. The most recent time this had happened, was when he had gotten out of the shower, and didn’t feel the need to change  _ in _ the bathroom. Ash had been reading a book on the couch, but when Dan walked out of the bathroom, he couldn’t help but stare as he walked to their bedroom. Of course he felt a little weird about it, but he hoped that Dan wouldn’t ever find out about that.

There was also those times when he had asked Dan to pass him something, and their hands brushed together. Yes, they may sleep in the same bed every night, but this seems more intimate. Each time he’d feel Dan’s fingers brush against his own, Ash could feel his face flush with heat. A small action, but one that can cause so many emotions to course through one person. 

Sometimes Ash felt like Dan had similar feelings for him. Occasionally, he’d catch Ash staring, or really admiring his features, and his face would flush instead. There was always a silent feeling of him wanting to tell Ash something; and each time Dan would say his name as a question, his heart would flutter in hopes it was a confession of love.

Of course, his dreams would continue. Most of them innocent, just imagining him being happier and safer with Dan. No Deadites or other undead beasts to ruin their company. More often than not, the two of them would be physically close in these dreams. Hugging, cuddling, the works of physical comfort and contact. Each time though, he’d wake up before he could dream the sweet dream of kissing Dan. It seemed like an impossible dream. That is, until later.

 

“Ash.” Dan says, breaking him out of his thoughts, “I wanna show you something.” He pats Ash on the shoulder, motioning him to follow. Being him, Ash follows his roommate, right out to the car. The car ride is silent, and they drive for a while. Arkham thins out, less and less buildings are seen as Ash watches out the passenger window. The sky darkens, as they get farther away from the city they call home. Fields are now seen, only lit by the moon and stars above them. Eventually, Dan brings the car to a stop next to a field, getting out. Ash follows, confused on why he brought them here.

There’s silence between the men, as they look up at the sky, just taking in the view. The stars are so visible, so clear. The moon is bright, a near-perfect disk of light in the sky, reflecting the sun’s light in a heavenly glow. Dan steps into the field, sitting down. He looks at Ash expectantly, patting the ground beside him. Joining Dan on the ground, they’re still silent. Coughing just a little, Ash breaks the silence, “The sky’s really pretty tonight.”

“Mmhm.” Hums Dan, face turned up towards said sky. Moonlight washes over his face, making his features almost angelic in nature. Silence falls between the two again, but it’s peaceful. Then again, it’s confusing at the same time. Why would Dan bring Ash here? Just to look at the stars? Sure, they’re pretty, but there has to be something more.

These silent questions are answered when Dan wraps an arm around Ash’s shoulders. Of course, his face flushes, as the man he’s supposedly in love with is holding him. Carefully, he scoots closer to Dan, hoping that this is the right thing to do. Looking at him, Dan asks, “Ash?”

“Yeah, Dan?” He feels his heart flutter again.

A warm hand is pressed to his cheek, thumb rubbing gently. Dan takes a deep breath in, and exhales audibly. “Do you know that I love you?” Ah, such a question. Those seemingly impossible dreams have come true, it seems. 

“Now I do.” Ash says, reaching up to tangle his fingers in Dan’s hair. There’s a pause between the two, before he asks, “Do you know that I also love you?”

Dan’s eyes widen, face flushing in the moonlight. Then he smiles, delighted. “Now I do.” He repeats to Ash, quietly, as if it’s a secret. Slowly, just like in the dreams, they lean in close to each other. Gently, as if it’ll end as soon as it begins, they kiss. Ash feels as if his life has gained meaning, now that everything else had been lost in the cabin. 

They pull back for a moment, just staring at each other, before going back in. Another kiss, but this time more desperate, more passionate. They’ve finally figured it out, what they’ve wanted or even needed this whole time. Ash specifically has figured out that yes, he is in love with Dan, and those dreams really meant something. The two get a little carried away, getting a bit more grabby and rougher with their kissing, until they’re laying down in the grass.

“We should get home, Ash.” Dan murmurs, petting his newfound lover’s cheek.

“Yeah…” Ash says, reluctant. He wants to keep kissing Dan, he wants to stay in this field, on top of Dan, staring down at his flushed face. Despite this, he still gets up, offering a hand to the other man. Dan takes his hand, standing up. 

The two get in the car, and drive home. They went to that field as roommates, and left as lovers.

**Author's Note:**

> i am trying my very best to write ash and i don't know if im doing a good job


End file.
